


dark words, dark thoughts

by twelve_xii



Series: detroit: become human fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelve_xii/pseuds/twelve_xii
Summary: gavin is a complete asshole to you for being plus-size.
Relationships: Nines (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Rk900/Plus-Size Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Series: detroit: become human fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583221
Kudos: 84





	dark words, dark thoughts

You’ve had enough today. It was barely noon and that asshole Gavin had been relentless all morning, not hesitating to corner you in the break room for several minutes before Nines came to find you. By then, you were on the verge of a breakdown, so you slipped away as Gavin started yelling heatedly at Nines, who lashed back in a cold and forceful tone. All of the insults came flooding back to you like a wave, nearly drowning you in hate.

_She’s so ugly and fat!_

_If I was her, I’d kill myself so I wouldn’t have to live like that._

_Jesus Christ, how much do you weigh?!_

_She’s such a fatass. No wonder she’s never had any action._

_Don’t touch her, you’ll get diabetes!_

_Go ahead and cry to Fowler. He couldn’t give two shits for a coward claiming to be bullied like a fucking sixth-grader._

_Going with a salad instead of a pizza today, fatty?_

_You’ll never be good enough._

_I thought we were having an earthquake. Turns out it’s just the fat bitch walking into the building._

Hurrying into an empty conference room, the automatic lights turned on, but you flicked them off. After closing the door behind you, you walked over to the window and pulled open the blinds, revealing a beautiful sunset and a darkening, cloudy sky. Rain was in the forecast for both you and Detroit, it seemed.

It picked up a moment later, and you watched as the parking lot and cars two stories down became soaked. The sun finally disappeared over the horizon, leaving the world with only small glimpses of multicolored sunlight on the clouds and buildings below. It truly was beautiful to see, but it was only a bittersweet reminder of your own ugliness.

A tear slipped down your face as you sobbed just once, the incident just minutes earlier bringing you close to breaking down completely. You hung your head and leaned against the wall next to the window, your thoughts flooding with hate. You slowly slid down onto the floor, where you pulled your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. How could someone be so cruel to you after you had never so much as raised your voice at him?

Too caught up in your own world, you didn’t notice when the conference door slid open with a quiet hiss. Nines silently stepped inside, knowing that you would be fragile for a while after such an unforgiving barrage. Nines had saved you from Gavin and ended up having a verbal fight with him for a good ten minutes, rebuking the detective’s every word with a sharp tongue. He had finally given up and walked away, muttering something about ‘fucking androids.’ Nines’ eyes immediately found you on the floor, head resting on your arms and crying softly.

“Lieutenant,” the android said in a low voice. Your head snapped up, eyes wide with fear as your heartbeat sped up. After registering that it was your partner, you sighed lightly and closed your eyes briefly.

“Nines,” you said with a degree of relief as you wiped your eyes as best you could, an embarrassed blush creeping up your neck. “You startled me. I thought you were Gavin coming to torment me some more.”

You cast your eyes away from his penetrative silver gaze in embarrassment as you wiped your damp cheeks. It was silent for a moment, and you knew he was scanning your body for anything out of the ordinary. It was a little uncomfortable and made you squirm.

“Please don’t look at me,” you said softly, rubbing your arm in the form of a nervous tick. “I’m disgusting.”

Nines didn’t respond, and tension started to grow in the silent moment. Wordlessly, he walked towards you, causing you to glance up at him. He held out his hand and you looked at it for a moment before he raised an eyebrow somewhat impatiently. You sighed, knowing that he would haul you up whether you wanted him to or not. You placed your hand in his and he swiftly lifted you to your feet like you weighed nothing. It made your heart skip a beat and your grip on his hand tightened subconsciously.

Even on your feet, you felt so small in your partner’s nearly overwhelming presence. You let go of his hand and avoided his eyes, opting instead to study at your shoes. He was being oddly quiet. No smart remarks or sarcastic quips since before the fight with Gavin. Perhaps dealing with situations like this weren’t written in his programming.

“I don’t know what to do, Nines,” you said quietly and slowly. “I-I’ve known Gavin for years. We were partners for years. He’s insulted and berated me for years. I’ve never done anything to provoke him, to deserve this horrible treatment, except exist as a plus-sized woman. Why do I have to be so disgusting?”

Tears welled up once again as you finally looked into Nines’ calculating, unemotional eyes, wanting comfort so desperately. When he stayed silent longer than you hoped, you closed your eyes and stepped around him to leave. You were nearly at the door when a low voice stopped you in your tracks.

“You are beautiful.”

Your breath caught in your throat. Did you hear that correctly? Was your mind playing tricks on you, making you hear what you wanted to?

Footsteps preceded your partner as he neared you. You closed our eyes and breathed evenly, trying to keep the tears at bay. You could feel his presence directly behind you. He was so close. Just a few inches and he would be pressed against your back. You could feel his light breath on your neck and goosebumps raced across your skin.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Showing you,” came his simple reply. You started to turn around to ask what he meant but stopped when his hands lightly skimmed your plump waist. You jumped in surprise, goosebumps returning with fervor.

“N-Nines, please, don’t—“

His hands ran down your sides slowly, gently, a small gasp leaving your mouth. He reached your hips, his hands pressing more firmly. Your muscles tightened in anticipation. Nines gently ran his hands back up your sides and forwards over your most hated body part: your stomach.

“Nines, stop,” you said a panicked, as you tried to pull his hands away. His arms tightened around your waist and he brought his mouth to your ear. Your hands froze on top of his, tears gathering in your eyes. You desperately hoped that Nines wasn’t going to say all of the things Gavin told you were true and that you were, in fact, the most disgusting creature on the planet and—

“Why would I stop when you are enjoying it so much?” he asked quietly, interrupting your thoughts with his baritone voice. You cursed yourself when it made you shiver. He pulled you against his chest, making you blush like a schoolgirl. His hand grabbed one of yours and he brought it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back.

“You are beautiful.”

You sighed sharply, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. You finally turned in your partner’s grasp and placed your hands on his solid chest.

“Why are you doing this?” you asked, voice cracking as you searched his eyes. “Why do you torture me like this? Do you enjoy toying with my feelings just to be cruel?”

Nines’ expression didn’t waver, but you saw his LED turn yellow. Slowly, Nines leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours. You gazed at each other, tears in your eyes and an unreadable emotion in his. He slid his hands to your waist and a tingle ran down your spine against your will. You can’t deny that his words did spark a bit of hope, and his current actions weren’t helping your touch-starved self.

“Do you feel my body?” he asked quietly. Confused, your eyebrows drew together. You flexed your fingers a bit, feeling the synthetic muscle under his Cyberlife jacket. You nodded shallowly, and Nines grabbed your hands and brought them to his waist. “Do you feel the shape?” You moved your hands up and down slowly, feeling his slightly tapered waist and sturdy torso. Another nod and he moved your hands to his stomach. “Do you feel the muscles Cyberlife has given me and all other androids?” Sighing and closing your eyes, you nodded defeatedly.

“Yes,” you reply sadly as you pull your hands away. “I feel how perfect your body is compared to mine.”

“You misunderstand, (Y/N),” Nines says, grabbing your hands before you could completely pull away. You stop, surprised. He’s never used your first name informally. “To me, your body is perfect. I see a woman with a beautiful face, supple breasts, a soft stomach, round hips, a shapely ass, and thick thighs.”

His hands lightly skimmed over each part of your body as he described it. He kneeled as his hands traveled lower and stayed there. You bit your lip as you looked down at him, your face burning. You knew that he picked up the slang from the many times you loudly proclaimed some model or actor was ‘a juicy thicc boi,’ but it still made a shiver rise up your spine.

“You are everything I cannot be.”


End file.
